Katana World
"Katana World" (カタナ Katana Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed after Japanese cultural aspects such as Ninjas. Katana World's card frame features elements from Japanese culture such as katana and kunai. Playstyle Katana World specializes in unpredictability and countering. Virtually any strategy that exists is able to be countered by Katana World. With the right card and the proper timing, even the most powerful cards and strategies of other worlds fall to a timely Katana World Counter strategy. The Ninjas primarily focus on taking Katana World's Counters to the extreme. They focus on predicting the opponent's moves and controlling the flow of the fight in their favor. They do so by using abilities to increase the player's hand, restricting the opponent's moves, and setting other cards face-down in their soul to activate them later. The Skull Warriors use their superior stats and abilities to quickly damage the opponent at the cost of destroying themselves at the end of the turn. They can make up for the lost monsters by drawing cards, destroying their opponent's monsters, and "resurrecting" their monsters from the drop zone. The Japanese Blade weapons paired with the Blade Beasts mainly focus on accumulating themselves in the drop zone in order to increase their offensive potential. Associated Characters *Akatsuki Kisaragi (Anime) *Jin Magatsu (Anime) *Mahatma Sinovi (Anime) *Sayuri Gotsurugi (Anime) *Shusui Kanahebi (Anime) *Tenka Gotsurugi (Anime) *Zanya Kisaragi (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Katana World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (39 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (12 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (22 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (28 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (4 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (30 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (6 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (5 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (3 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (4 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (5 cards) (JP) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (?? cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (8 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught (20 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (2 cards) Archetypes *Byakuya *Elite Sword *Lethal Formation *Secret Sword (Archetype) *Tsukikage Attributes *Absolute Sword *Blade Beast *Body Blow *Darkness *Defense *Demon Way *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Hundred Demons *Japanese Blade *Ninja *Ninja Arts *Secret Sword *Skull Warrior *Summon *Terrain *Warrior *Water *Weapon *Wind *Wizard List of Katana World cards Flags *Katana World (card) Items * Blue Secret Blade, Zetsu *Elite Sword, Dojigiri *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Odenta *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Calling Sword, Suiryu *Water Slash Sword, Murasame *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Spells *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Art of Heat Haze *Art of Item Blasting *Ceremony of Exorcism *Clear Serenity *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Demon Way, Akeshigure *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Chikuidori *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Jigokuezu *Demon Way, Jugonrensa *Demon Way, Kasumienran *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Dodan, Chaos Pebbles *Double Loss (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge *Hidden Secret Sword, "Cloud Billow" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Katon, Blazing Armors *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Raiton, Art of Stored Electricity *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Return to the Underworld *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shinobi Scrolls *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Sword Skill, Zanteisettetsu *Water Ploy, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Blade Beast Formation, Shape of the Elite *Demon Way, Karakurenai *Demon Way, Ukishizumi Ikusabune *Ninja Arts, Art of Bursting Machine Gun * Secret Sword, Annihilate Dragon Formation *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight *Super Lethal Formation Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune *First Omni Beast Messenger, Goishi Goma *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami *Rampage, Chizomegumo *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arakaze *Tsukikage, Canis Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Aftermath, Gagaku *Agent Ninja, Mamiya *Air Slash Ninja, Ryusei *Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei *Blade Beast of Exorcism, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu *Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Byakuya, "Shiroyasha Mode" *Composed, Kageitachi *Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku *Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou *Demon Kid, Hiunmaru *Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Electro Ninja, Electric Teru *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Godly-speed, Natsubame *Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Lock Ninja, Setsui *Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru *Low-Rank Ninja, Mikazukimaru * Magatsu's Confidant, Yamigitsune *Moss Wall, Fudogame *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "SD" *Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Resurrected Dragon Bones *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Snake Princess, Setsuna *Sniping Ninja, Yoichi *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu *Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo *Steel Head, Helmet Bear *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab *Strength Summoner, Kotenso *Treachery, Jakikarasu *Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode *Tsukikage, "Kuroyasha Mode" *Undefeatable, Setsujishi *Undying, Benishojo Size 2 *Agent Ninja, Linzo *Almighty, Dokakusai *Bandit Ninja, Goemon *Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika *Blade Beast of Phantasm, Onimaru Kunitsuna *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru *Cat Shadow, Aoihime *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei *Defiant, Sabifukuro *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Elusive Phantom, Kirimogura *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu *Gale Conflagration, Amakujaku *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Lethal Sword Ninja, Zantetsu *Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya *Ninja Dragon Knight, Hanzo (Dual Card/Dragon World) *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Outlander, Bokunryu *Patrol Ninja, Shokai *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo *Restoration Ninja, Zenjin *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Solemn, Zogesennin *Sword Mountain Jailer, Oniyamaarashi *Tempest, Garo-oh *Thunderclap, Goraiko *Wandering Ninja, Tobikato *White Dragon Hermit, Nanase *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi *Yumi Ninja, Suiha Size 3 *Blade Beast of Guillotine, Oden Tamitsuyo *Evil Sins, Shumokuzame *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun *Martial Artist, Osumi *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Revelation Tactician, Keiganryu *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield *Wanderer, the Gold Impact Monsters Size 1 *Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" * Mikazuki Munechika, "Forbidden Sword Strike!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Chaotic Nano Art of Body Duplication!" Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, “Akuten Haba”